The Rift
by The Gonzie
Summary: Strange earthquakes are occurring all over Ponyville. Is Discord to blame on this new chaos? Twilight Sparkle and her friends must once more seek the Elements of Harmony and put an end to this disaster!


Twilight Sparkle, the purple and knowledgeable pony of Ponyville was enjoying a good nights rest after a day of Pinkie Pie's crazy parties. A sudden tense vibration stirred the pony from her sleep. "Ugghh. What pony could be making all this noise at this time of night?" As she tried to fall back into her dreams, another quake threw her off her bed and onto the hard wooden floor. "That does it. Somepony needs a lesson on noise pollution."

Twilight Sparkle made her way down the stairs to the first floor of her library tree house. She froze in anger as she saw her previously perfectly arranged books scattered about on the floor. She groaned in anger. "Somepony has a lot of explaining to do." "I'll say", said a dragonhead as it popped out of a stack of scattered books. "Spike, there you are." "Darn it Twilight, I just organized those books for you today and now there all over the place! Now I'll have to cancel my... uh... appointment with Rarity tomorrow!" Another powerful quake knocked the duo to the ground. "Looks like we've got bigger problems to deal with Romeo. Come on Spike, let's find out what's making all the shaking." Spoke Twilight. "Hey that rhymes!" Twilight put a hoof over her face in a disapproving manner. "Oh right, sorry Twilight." The two headed out the front door and into the dark Ponyville night.

Twilight and Spike paced toward the Ponyville town square. "That's strange Spike, I don't see any unnatural causes for the earthquakes. Oh! My reading from 'The Analization of Seismic Activity' can explain this!" said Twilight in an exciting manner. "Size Mick? " Spike said in a confused manner. "It's basically shifts in land that cause the quakes. But that seems strange. Ponyville hasn't seemed prone to earthquakes since the time I've been here. We should ask someponies about the current and past situations." said Twilight in an analytical manner. "Uh right, whatever you say Twilight" Spike responded in an affirmative voice.

The usually empty night town square was filled with crowds of Ponyville citizens. A yellow pony that had pink mane and a bunny placed on her tail stood away from the crowd and looked around nervously. Her eyes widened and a slight smile crept upon her face as she spotted somepony familiar in the distance. "Oh Twilight. It's so good to see you. I was just asleep and then I heard all the animals scream and I was scared and angel and and..." the yellow pony frantically waves her front hooves about while speaking. "Fluttershy." Twilight interrupted. "I know you're worried about you're animals but right now we have to figure out what's going on with these strange quakes." Something just doesn't seem right..." A pink pony suddenly landed on top of Twilight and put her face upside down in front of hers. "I know isn't it weird? I was about to eat this delicious cake and then it fell of the table. Well I guess it wasn't about to because I just ate it off the floor and then this other cake fell off the shelf so I had to eat that one too!" the pink pony rapidly spoke. "Well Pinkie Pie, it's good to see your still normal." Twilight responded. "Hey there sugar cubes!" Applejack, an orange pony with blonde hair, freckles, a western style hat and a unique Apple Acre accent shouted from a distance. "Oh Applejack you wouldn't believe what happened to me! So I was just about to eat this cake but then this earthquake happened and then..." Twilight jammed her hoof into pinkie pies mouth effectively ending her story. "What she's trying to say is that these quakes are very odd occurrences."

Loud galloping could be heard coming from the sky of Ponyville as a carriage led by to armored colts carried a large white figure. As the carriage pierced through the clouds the figure revealed herself to be none other than the queen of Equestria herself, Princess Celestia. As her servants slowed her carriage to a halt in the Ponyville main square, Celestia used her imposing stature to draw the attention of all the nearby ponies. "Attention Ponyville, I have some unfortunate news. Discord, the God of Chaos has once again thrown the land of Equestria in peril. Yet strangely, Discord remains in his stone imprisonment and chaos still ensues. The ponies of Ponyville all gasped in fear. A speeding rainbow bolt spread across the sky and stopped directly in front of Celestia. The speedy pony revealed herself to be none other than the confident Rainbow Dash. "Hah, we can beat that loser anytime! After all we got the elements of Harmony!" Dash proclaimed. "That's a luxury we don't have this time around. As before, the elements are nowhere to be found. What's worse is Discord should have made an appearance by now. Twilight, once more I must ask you and your friends to seek out the elements and end this horrible chaos." "You can count on us Princess Celestia!" Twilight said confidently. "Good luck, I will look further into the cause of these quakes." With that, Princess Celestia rode in the direction of Canterlot.

"Oh... um... I think we need to get Rarity." Fluttershy softly spoke. "Good idea Fluttershy." Twilight responded. Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie headed towards Rarity's Boutique. "I hope she's alright," Fluttershy caringly stated. "She's one tough pony, I can vouch for that." Applejack responded. Twilight knocked on Rarity's door. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry we're closed today" Rarity's muffled voice spoke through the door. "Rarity it's us, we really need to talk to you!" Twilight yelled. "Oh girls, it's great to see you! Come in! Come in! These dreadful little quakes are quite the distracter, but that won't stop my customer from their needed 20 dresses now will it?" "Rarity do you even know what's going on?" Rainbow dash said somewhat annoyed. "Why no darling, is it some kind of event or something?" "Oh its just that big bad meanie discord who made the chocolate milk and brainwashed all of us to hate each other has returned and is going to enslave the entire world." Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically. "Is it true Twilight?" Rarity spoke in a concerned manner. "I'm afraid so. Once again the locations of the elements are a mystery to us. We could really use your help Rarity." "Well don't just stand there girls, let's get going!" Rarity said with vigor. The tiny white pony sister of Rarity, Sweetie Bell, popped out of the corner. "Oh, can I come big sister!" "Umm, you can have a sleepover at the house tonight with all your friends." "Really?" "Actually, um, Twilight can they..." Rarity said with a large grin on her face. Twilight put her head down in distain. "Alright" she responded. "You can go to Twilight's and have your sleepover there." Rarity spoke. "Oh really you're the best sister ever!" Sweetie bell hugged Rarity. "Go, hurry on then. And be careful!" Rarity yelled after her as Sweetie bell ran out the door in excitement.

The six ponies made there way out of Rarities Boutique. As they all exited the house, a large distortion appeared in front of the ponies. What seemed to be a strange twist in the air suddenly erupted into a colorful rift. "What in the hay is that!" Applejack yelled. "I don't know girls but we'd better..." "WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The ponies all screamed as they were pulled into the rift like a powerful vacuum.

As the ponies found themselves trapped in the rift, they were assaulted by Technicolor swirls from all around, but as quickly as it had started, it was over. As they exited the rift, they only found themselves over a lava pit; but just as they prepared to be molten glue, they found a magic balloon that floated them to safety.

"Urgh..." Twilight groaned. "It felt like I was falling for hours." Then the six ponies looked up. They saw a man in armor with a chainsaw on attached to his gun. "Anya what the hell are those things! Some kind of new locust?" "Shoot it Marcus!" Anya yelled. "YEEAAARRGGGHH!" Marcus screamed as shot bullets into Twilight's body. Blood scattered everywhere as the bullets pierced her flesh. The pony riddled with bullet holes fell screaming into her own pool of blood. Death quickly embraced Twilight. Anya ran up to Fluttershy and tore her chainsaw through her two wings and then her body. The saw cut through the bones of the pony leaving nothing but pain, blood, and death. Fluttershy cried softly as she drew her last breaths of life. The big black man Cole Retro charged Pinkie Pie, impaling her head and scattering bits of her brain and flesh. It was not much of a party for Pinkie Pie. "Oh my gosh! Oh no!" Rainbow dash screamed. As she tried to fly away, Dom blew off Dash's head with piercing Longshot Sniper Rifle, leaving a fountain of blood draining from Dash's body. "I'll take you all on! Applejack screamed in anger. Marcus took a shot at applejack with his Gnasher Shotgun; this effectively brings Applejack to the ground. "Time to die you piece of shit." Marcus spoke. As Marcus raised his boot over Applejack's head, Applejack with her dying breath apologized to the apples for not being able to make it back. Marcus brought down his boot on Applejacks skull, effectively crushing it skull and executing her. "Looks like we got one grub left people. Let's finish this" Marcus grimly spoke. All the Gears but Dom held down Rarity. "This is for Maria you asshole!" Dom started punching Rarity's face until she was on the verge of death. Rarity cried in pain and fear, but it was to no avail. Dom then took his Torque bow, placed her head in the curbed tip of the weapon and shoved his boot horizontally across the bow, effectively decapitating Rarity. Horatio Caine arrived on the scene, analyzing his surroundings. "Haratio" Marcus said. "We just took out a new breed of locust. Baird is dubbing them "Ponies." Anya commented. Haratio moved to the corpses of the ponies. "Looks like those ponies..." Horatio put on his sunglasses, "Got bucked." THE END


End file.
